Wings of Fire
Wings of Fire is a book series made by Tui T. Sutherland. The world is based in a land called Pyrrhia where dragons have ruled over the humans (Scavengers). Pyrrhia Pyrrhia has three moons and several kingdoms including the Rain Kingdom (Rain Forest), Sky Kingdom (Mountainous) , Sea Kingdom (Ocean) , Mud Kingdom (Swamps), Sand Kingdom (Desert) Night Kingdom (Volcanoes and Darkness) and Ice Kingdom (Cold Tundra). Dragon System Pyrrhia used to be a world where Scavengers ruled, but when the dragons came together, they fought off the Scavengers and made a system where they have Queens over the multiple tribes and separated the Territories. There are Animus dragons who hold magic. But when misused or used too much they turn evil and insane. Tribes SeaWings SeaWings are the Dragon tribe which live in the Kingdom of the Sea in Pyrrhia. They have glow in the dark scales which they use to communicate (Aquatic) and possibly hunting. They can breathe in the water and can see in the dark. They have webbed feet and a strong tail. They cannot breathe fire. NightWings rather mysterious dragon tribe, NightWings used to have the power of mind reading or future seeing if hatched under one moon or both powers if hatched under two. They used to live in the Night Kingdom. However after the Darkstalker event they moved on a volcanic island, thus losing their powers. As of ''The Dark Secret ''they live in the rainforest under the rule of Queen Glory. NightWings can breathe fire. MudWings MudWings are a tribe of dragons that live in the Mud Kingdom. They can only breathe fire if warm enough. MudWings come in various shades of brown and have fireproof scales if hatched from a red blood egg. IceWings IceWings live in the IceKingdom and their scales can be gray,white,various shades of blue and even purple. Their frostbreath causes instant frostbite and their tail has a whip-like end. They have the sharpest claws of all Pyrrhia. SkyWings SkyWings live in the mountains and are easily distinguished by their enormous wings.These dragons' scales can be different shades of yellow,red,orange or pinkish-red as seen with Princess Sunset a SkyWing that lived over 2,000 years ago. A SkyWing can be born with 'too much fire' thus burning everything they touch. SandWings SandWings have pale scales the color of sand. They eat very little and barely drink water. They live in hot conditions and their scales are always warm. They have poisonous barbed tails like a Scorpion and the only cure of the barb is cactus juice applied to the wound. RainWings RainWings reside in the rainforest and they can use their scales to camouflage themselves or to express their emotions.Because they consider most of the animals of the rainforest to be too cute to eat, they are vegetarians. RainWings also have a prehensile tail, and deadly venom which they shoot from two cobra like fangs. Books Mainstream Books #The Dragonet Prophecy #The Lost Heir #The Hidden Kingdom #The Dark Secret #The Brightest Night #Moon Rising #Winter Turning #Escaping Peril #Talons of Power #Darkness of Dragons #The Lost Continent #The Hive Queen #The Poison Jungle Legends # Darkstalker # Dragonslayer Winglets #Prisoners #Assassin #Deserter #Runaway Book_cover.jpg|The Dragonet Prophecy 51bAAxOB-pL._SY344_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg 51xXBetZQvL._SY344_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg 51AoIP0VPoL._SY344_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg 51c4B05jj4L._SY344_BO1,204,203,200_.jpg Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg Winter_Turning.jpg Winglets.PNG Dragons SandWings *Queen Oasis *Queen Thorn *Blister *Blaze *Burn *Sunny *Smolder *Qibli *Dune *Armadillo *Ostrich *Viper *Palm *Six-Claws *Arid *Pronghorn *Octollio *Sandstorm *Addax *Rattlesnake *Horizon *Camel IceWings *Hvitur *Winter *Icicle *Ermine *Queen Glacier *Fjord *Alba *Cirrus *Changbai *Hailstorm SkyWings *Queen Scarlet *Queen Ruby *Peril *Vermillion *Carnelian *Garnet *Thrush *Osprey *Peregrine *Flame *Kestrel *Avalanche SeaWings *Tsunami *Queen Coral *Queen Pearl *Orca *Anemone *Snail *Moray *Shark *Squid *Turtle *Auklet *Urchin *Tortoise *Albatross *Fathom *Whirlpool *Pike *Gill *Herring *Kelp *Flounder *Barracuda *Nautillus *Riptide *Lagoon NightWings *Morrowseer *Queen Battlewinner *Moonwatcher *Deathbringer *Starflight *Mastermind *Clearsight *Farsight *Darkstalker *Bigwings *Mightyclaws *Secretkeeper *Fearless *Bigtail *Wisdom *Greatness *Stonemover *Vengeance *Feirceteeth MudWings *Clay *Queen Moorhen *Umber *Sora *Marsh *Asha *Cattail *Pheasant *Crane *Crocodile *Newt *Sepia *Reed *Ochre RainWings *Orchid *Queen Glory *Queen Magnificent *Queen Fruit Bat *Kinkajou *Coconut *Handsome *Orangutan *Mango *Gibbon *Boto *Siamang *Loris *Bromeliad *Mangrove *Liana *Tamarin *Queen Dazzling *Queen Splendor *Bright *Tapir *Loris *Queen Exquisite *Tualang Morrowseer's Prophecy Morrowseer is a NightWing who says he can see the future. He made a prophecy to the Dragons of Pyrriah: The chosen dragonets were: -Clay -Starflight -Sunny -Glory -Tsunami But Glory wasn't the promised "Wings of Sky" Due to the fact that Burn killed the SkyWing egg and one of the dragonet's guardians Hvitur. The guardians included: -Kestrel -Webs -Dune -Hvitur -Asha But sadly both Asha and Hvitur died. At the end the dragonets figured out that The Prophecy was fake and that Morrowseer was doing this for the good of this tribe so that Blister can become Queen instead of her two sisters: Blaze and Burn. The dragonets soon choose a good queen but not the SandWing sisters. Blister killed Burn by giving her a Dragonbite Viper which is the only venemous snake to dragons with no known cure. Sunny found the Eye of Onyx and gave it to her mother Thorn. Out of fury, Blister tried to steal the jewel, but the magic in the stone made Blister turn into dust. So the prophecy was fullfilled with Blaze still living and the Dragonets decided to open up their own dragon school at Jade Mountain. de:Wings of Firepl:Skrzydła_Ognia Category:Wings of Fire Category:Books